Five Minutes More (series)
Five Minutes More is a children's television series developed by the Jim Henson Company as an Australia-UK coproduction between the Australian Broadcasting Corporation (ABC) and Disney Channel UK. Each episode is five minutes long. The series had been in development at the Jim Henson Company since the early 2000s, by early 2006, scripts were written and production began. The show was shot in Australia and dubbed in Britain.Taking a Softly Softly Approach The series premiered on ABC on August 23, 2006. Episodes Episode descriptions from ABC website:ABC Episode Guide *'Episode 1: The Three Musicians:' Once upon a time there were three musicians - a strummer, a tooter and a shaker. The shaker so loved shaking that she would not stop, much to the annoyance of her fellow musicians. *'Episode 2: Snowy Story:' In the Arctic Circle three explorers realise they can solve their problems by sharing their supplies. *'Episode 3: Neptune's Visit:' A little mermaid is feeling down in the dumps until she discovers she has a special talent all of her own. *'Episode 4: Make Me A Rainbow:' A poor, generous fisherman finds a pot of gold at the end of the rainbow. *'Episode 5: Frown Town:' When a clown appears in Frown Town he shows the locals how to have fun. It's not long before Frown Town becomes Clown Town! *'Episode 6: The Three Elephants:' Deep in the jungle three elephants - one very big, one big and one small - discover that being the biggest is not always the best. *'Episode 7: Messy Mountain:' Messy Monica shows her tidy neighbours that sometimes junk can be recycled to make something useful and new. *'Episode 8: Jealous Jack:' Jack realises it can be fun having a little brother after all. *'Episode 9: One, Two, Three Jump:' Baby Penguin likes to jump, much to his parent's amusement. But when the frozen river thaws, Father penguin and Mother penguin realise the only way to cross is for Baby to teach them how to jump. *'Episode 10: Bingle-Bongle-Boo:' When a rocket lands in the town square, the Mayor's daughter realises that she (and her fellow townsfolk) can communicate with the alien despite their different languages. *'Episode 11: The Surprise Laugh:' The King and Queen have forgotten how to laugh. That is until, quite unexpectedly, a funny little bird hatches out of an egg in the garden and makes them laugh out loud. *'Episode 12: My Own Special Picture:' An art-loving Prince shows an artist and his sister that a picture can look like different things to different people. *'Episode 13: I Can't Go To Sleep:' Little William's parents tried all sorts of things to help him settle at night, but it wasn't until they told him a story that William fell into a lovely, deep sleep. *'Episode 14: Someone To Sing To Me:' A young girl with a beautiful singing voice is asked to travel to the Emperor's castle to sing for him. But who will sing to her elderly father while she is away? *'Episode 15: Cooking Up A Storm:' The Captain and his First Mate love two things - to dance the hornpipe, and to eat! But the more they eat, the less dancing they can do. *'Episode 16: I Want A Frizzle:' Young Zoopa wants a pet Frizzle and is overjoyed when she finds one. But looking after a Frizzle takes a lot of work. *'Episode 17: The Queen's Dance:' When the Queen asks three famous dancers to create a brand new dance, the dancers cannot agree over whose dancing style is the best. *'Episode 18: The Last Orange:' When Matty and Mabel fly their kite into Isaac the Gardener's orange tree, they knock the last orange off the tree. *'Episode 19: Magic My Way:' Maximus Magicus gives magic lessons to his two assistants Cosmo and Stella. An impatient Stella decides to take things into her own hands with disastrous results. *'Episode 20: Land Ahoy!:' Captain Blunderbeard and Ned Stormcloud are sailing the seas in search of Esmeralda Island when their ship hits a rock and begins to sink! *'Episode 21: Copy Parrot:' A little parrot learns to talk by mimicking his big sister. *'Episode 22: Monkeys Don't Eat Soup:' Mrs Fullalove finds a lost monkey and decides to take care of him. *'Episode 23: Let Me Tell You A Story:' Charlie likes to read aloud, but unfortunately the library (where everything must be quiet) is not the place to do it. *'Episode 24: There's A Dragon In My Bed:' Harry discovers that by using his imagination he can have wonderful adventures and even make friends with a dragon. *'Episode 25: The Greedy Elf:' When Hector the greedy elf is granted some wishes by the 'Fairy of Happiness', his brother Boris realises just how greedy Hector is. *'Episode 26: The Big Gold Cup:' It's time for the annual running race and once again Alfonso is sure he will win the Big Gold Cup. *'Episode 27: The Best Birthday Party Ever:' It's the King's Birthday and every year he has a themed wonderful party, but this year he is having trouble deciding what the best theme should be. *'Episode 28: All Together Now!:' Three best friends discover that you don't need instruments to make a band. *'Episode 29: The Giant Who Had No Manners:' A rude and cranky giant learns from a friendly little elf that manners can make a world of difference. *'Episode 30: Sebastian's Spring Fair:' A little boy has the time of his life when the spring fair comes to town. *'Episode 31: At Least It Isn't Elephants:' A rickety old wizard discovers with help from his friends that life can be enjoyable without a rickety old wand and its unpredictable magic. *'Episode 32: The Princess Who Couldn't Choose:' A princess who cannot decide learns that when it comes to friends in need there is only one decision to make and that is to help them out. *'Episode 33: What Noise Am I Making?:' A little boy discovers that sometimes the best noise to listen to is the sound of peace and quiet. *'Episode 34: Umbrellas Up! Umbrellas Down!:' On a very special picnic a mother discovers that although its good to be prepared sometimes its better to just enjoy the moment. *'Episode 35: The Friendly Caterpillar:' Two proud and boastful plants discover that there are more important things than just being beautiful on the outside. *'Episode 36: Mr Hammer and Mr Spanner:' Mr Hammer and Mr Spanner show that with a little imagination and know-how you can make a warm cosy home just about anywhere. *'Episode 37: Pulling Together:' Farmer Hazletree discovers that working together as a team makes things easier and much more fun. *'Episode 38: The Lost Voice:' Arabella, the famous Opera singer loses her voice and her two good friends go in search of it. *'Episode 39: Uncle Miscellania:' Uncle Miscellania collects pretty things but it's his nephews that show him that with a little imagination they can be a lot of fun too. *'Episode 40: The Mayor's Parade:' Two mad professors try and re-invent the wheel using different shapes but discover that nothing works as well as a circle. *'Episode 41: It's All In The Mix:' Two painters discover a world of many colours after they accidentally mix some paints together. *'Episode 42: I Want To Be Bigger:' Little Ned has always wanted to be big but he discovers that sometimes it's good to be small. *'Episode 43: Clubbing Together:' Three friends realise the best club is one that everyone can be a part of and form The Best Friends Club. *'Episode 44: Saved By The Wool:' Jacob and his father get lost in the woods while flying a kite and his mother comes to the rescue unwinding a wool trail to find their way home. *'Episode 45: For The Love Of Trees:' Emily the artist learns the importance of not wasting paper. *'Episode 46: Who Wants A Hat?:' Mr and Mrs Milliner discover a creative new use for their hats. *'Episode 47: The Very Best Present:' A princess who has everything discovers the best present of all is friendship. *'Episode 48: Sometimes It's Good To Be Slow:' Mr Tearaway learns from his friend Mr Meander that sometimes going slow is the best way to go. *'Episode 49: Watch It Grow:' Miguel the corn farmer thinks up a plan to keep a greedy goose from eating his crop. *'Episode 50: Playing By The Rules:' Three friends discover that playing games is much more fun when everyone plays by the rules. *'Episode 51: The Two Brave Knights:' Two Brave Knights travel deep into the forest to rescue the town's clock from a mischievous dragon. *'Episode 52: The Sun Will Always Shine:' Mrs Drinkwater enlists the help of her friend the sun to help make her flowers grow. *'Episode 53: Lighthouse Land:' Grandpa Davey shows his grandchildren that even when it is raining outside you can use your imagination to travel anywhere. *'Episode 54: Follow Me! Follow Me!:' A beautiful butterfly and Gordon Golightly encourage a neighbour to get out and enjoy life. *'Episode 55: Three Wishes for Faraway:' A lovely fairy shows Silvius the bunny that sometimes the best thing to be is yourself. *'Episode 56: The Magic Bear:' A sculptor named Marmaduke is not happy with his latest statue but discovers that in the moonlight the statue becomes his best work yet. *'Episode 57: Blow, Faraway, Blow!:' Two pirates learn to be patient as they wait for the wind to blow their sails. *'Episode 58: The Magic of Music:' Marlon the music man discovers that you don't need a music box or an instrument to make music. *'Episode 59: The Fairacre Friends:' Three friends discover that they don't need to like all the same things to be best friends. *'Episode 60: Little Gnome Upon the Wall:' The Five Minutes More team find out that being important isn't as important as being friends. *'Episode 61: How Does Your Garden Grow?:' After Mr Goodbody has an accident in his garden his lazybones neighbour Lucinda Lacklustre helps him out. *'Episode 62: Plump Plum Pies!:' When Prince Absalom asks his servants to make hundreds of Plump Plum Pies he finds his workers exhausted so he gets to work and helps out. *'Episode 63: Dog In A Box:' Max's grandad has made him a very special toy but he finds out that it's even more special when you share it with a friend. *'Episode 64: Little Tree:' A little tree is worried when his leaves start to change colour, but with his friends help he discovers that he is just changing with the seasons. *'Episode 65: Jasper's New Home:' Jasper the little bird flies away to try his luck in the city and discovers that there is no better place than home. Credits :Executive Producers: Angus Fletcher and Martin Robertson :Producers: Donna Andrews and Justine Flynn :Director: Mark Barnard :Writers: Jan Page and Mellie Buse :Puppeteers: Nigel Plaskitt (Faraway), Sean Masterson (Louisa), Adam Kronenberg (Georgie), Chris Lane (Sam), Alice Osborne (Florrie) :Voices: Nigel Plaskitt (Faraway), Gillie Robic (Louisa), Elizabeth Lindsay (Georgie), Mark Jefferis (Sam), Louise Gold (Florrie) :Music: Gary Go :Associate Producer: Pete Coogan :Puppets: Solution Studios :Puppet Rigger and Costumes: Paul Jomain :Production Manager: Naomi Just :Production Designer: Julio Himede :Art Director: Katrina Adams :Lighting Designer: Richard Curtis :Editor: Simone Cassar :Original series development and puppet design: The Jim Henson Company Ltd. Sources External links * ABC Website __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Henson Company TV Shows